Esprit et Baguette
by Blihioma
Summary: Harry débarque aux USA et décide que chambouler la vie en Angleterre n'est pas suffisant, il faut aussi qu'il change les choses aux Etats-Unis ! Sorciers tremblez devant sa toute puissance ! Non, mais en réalité, il fuit Ginny, se retrouve une fois de plus embarqué dans les problèmes et atterrit au BAU un peu par hasard... Ah et au passage, il flash sur le petit génie du groupe !
1. Thème 1 : Hôpital

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Hôpital_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Notre Rencontre**_

 **…**

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, ce fut dans un hôpital. J'étais allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, une situation que je ne pensais plus jamais vivre après mon départ de Poudlard et mon arrivé aux USA. Mais visiblement les choses ne se passent jamais comme nous l'espérons.

Dans ma ville sévissait un tueur en série qui avait gagné le surnom – par les médias évidemment – « _Le Tueur de Héros_ ». Un nom qui n'était pas vraiment recherché, mais qui lui avait été attribué car il s'en prenait aux vétérans de la guerre. Je n'avais pas vraiment suivi l'affaire, je venais d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville, je pensais à autre chose. De plus, je n'imaginais pas que je pourrais être concerné un jour par la folie d'un tel homme. Pour les moldus, j'avais en effet participé à une guerre contre le terrorisme – c'était ainsi que le Premier Ministre Britannique avait expliqué les meurtres perpétrés par Voldemort. Car quand la Reine avait voulu me donner une récompense pour service rendu à une nation toute entière, on m'avait créé un faux passé militaire qui m'avait vieilli de quelques années, histoire que personne ne se demande pourquoi un gamin de 17 ans avait dû tuer un terroriste fou.

J'avais eu le droit à une jolie croix dont je me serais bien passé – tout comme l'admiration accrue des sorciers – heureusement mon visage n'avait jamais été révélé au public, je pouvais donc toujours marcher sereinement dans les rues moldus de Londres. Toutefois Grimmauld Place était devenu un lieu où il était trop dur de vivre, même pour moi – surtout pour moi. Et je souhaitais m'éloigner de mes amis qui me tannaient tous les jours que Dieu faisait, pour que je me trouve une petite copine, que je me marie, que je me range quoi. Et de préférence avec Ginny qui attendait toujours ma demande en mariage, même si elle ne se gênait pas pour avoir trois autres petits copains à côté. Chercher le problème !

Je m'étais donc, c'est vrai, enfui aux Etats-Unis où le Directeur du M.A.C.U.S.A. avait été très heureux de m'accueillir. Il était même venu me serrer la main en personne mais à ma grande surprise, il n'y avait aucun journaliste à proximité pour nous prendre en photo. Cela m'avait bien plût, mais je m'étais aussi sentit super gêné ce jour-là, surtout quand il m'avait dit qu'il pensait sincèrement que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'en ai presque rougi et je crois que mes joues ont quand même pris quelques teintes.

Il m'avait également demandé si j'accepterais d'intégrer leurs services : ils avaient une existence moldue dans une organisation appelée FBI, qui leur permettait d'intervenir quand des sorciers se manifestaient parmi les moldus. Le service avait même un double nom : « Service Spécial » et « Service Sorcier ». Je lui avais dit que j'y réfléchirais, que je voulais m'installer d'abord, découvrir la vie chez eux. Il avait été conciliant avec moi et m'avait mené à son secrétaire qui répondrait à toutes mes questions. Son second était tout aussi professionnel que lui, mais un peu plus intimidé par moi. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant, je n'étais pas bien grand, j'avais à peine pris du muscle et je restais toujours aussi maigre – du moins de mon point de vue – mais peut-être que c'était ma célébrité qui lui avait fait cet effet.

En tout cas, ce tueur avait apparemment décidé de me compter dans sa liste de victimes, car il m'était tombé dessus devant chez moi. Il avait réussi à me faire rentrer, ou plutôt je l'avais laissé faire pour pouvoir utiliser la magie devant le moins de témoins possibles. Dès que la porte fut refermée, je m'étais jeté sur lui pour le désarmer, mais nous avions roulés au sol. J'avais senti une vive douleur dans mon abdomen, mais l'adrénaline aidant, je n'y avais pas fait attention très longtemps. Il était physiquement plus fort que moi, beaucoup plus fort, mais j'avais l'habitude d'affronter de grosses brutes comme lui – merci Oncle Vernon, merci Dudley – je savais donc exactement comment faire pour me faufiler hors de son emprise.

Maintenant que j'y reconsidère les éléments à tête reposée, je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu de se retrouver face à une crevette, tous les autres Vétérans qu'il avait assassinés étaient des monstres aux épaules larges, des kilos de muscles et pas toujours grand-chose dans le cerveau. Moi je lui filais entre les doigts comme une anguille. J'ai vraiment été content ce jour-là de ne pas avoir tellement grandit. Enfin, pour en revenir à cette bagarre, je l'ais sonné en lui mettant un coup de coude directement dans la mâchoire. Après, la suite n'a pas duré longtemps, je me suis relevé et paf, un _Stupéfix_ dans la tronche.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis souvenu de ma blessure et que je suis monté à l'étage pour attraper de quoi me faire les premiers soins, avant de transfigurer une corde avec laquelle j'ai attaché l'homme. J'ai appelé les flics en premier pour les prévenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils appelaient une ambulance, mais j'ai quand même appelé les urgences pour qu'ils me dictent ce que je devais faire pour rester en vie assez longtemps avant l'arrivée des secours. Car ce tueur de deux sous, m'avait poignardé – sans le vouloir – lorsque nous avions roulé au sol, c'est ce qui m'avait fait si mal.

Je suis resté conscient assez longtemps pour entendre arriver les flics et lever le sort sur mon agresseur – après lui avoir donné un bon coup derrière la tête pour l'assommer – et je me suis quasiment évanoui dans les bras de l'ambulancier. Lequel m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un monstre car on m'a dit après que j'avais perdu tellement de sang, que je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir rester éveiller jusqu'à leur arrivé. Qu'est-ce que j'aime la magie !

Je me suis donc réveillé à l'hôpital et toi tu étais là, assis à côté de moi, grand de ton grand mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, le nez plongé dans un livre quelconque. Je t'ai fixé pendant deux longues minutes en me demandant qui tu étais ou ce que tu faisais là. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un Docteur, puis j'ai tenté de me redresser un peu, en oubliant ma blessure. J'ai lâché un gémissement, tu t'es enfin rendu compte que je ne dormais plus. Tu t'es présenté « Docteur Spencer Reid » et j'ai lâché la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit « Vous êtes bien médecin finalement ? »

Tu as semblé gêné en te rendant compte que je t'avais observé sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte et dans ta gêne, tu as commencé à me déblatérer tout un tas d'informations dont je ne me souviens plus. Mais cela tournait principalement autour du fait que non, tu n'étais pas médecin, mais que tu avais plusieurs doctorats, tu m'as lancé un pourcentage sur le nombre de médecin parmi les communautés des « _docteur_ s » puis tu m'as expliqué pourquoi le mot c'était autant banalisé.

J'ai appelé moi-même l'infirmière pour la prévenir de mon réveil, il fallait bien qu'on vérifie mon état pour me laisser sortir, mais tu m'as tout de suite charmé avec toutes tes connaissances que tu me donnais comme ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé quand Hermione faisait la même chose, peut-être à cause de son ton condescendent, mais toi, je pourrais t'écouter parler ainsi pendant des heures. C'est à ce moment-là que le « _grand_ » Harry Potter, est tombé amoureux du _Docteur_ Spencer Reid…

 _ **A suivre…**_


	2. Thème 2 : Punition

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Punition_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Stagiaire Derek**_

 **...**

Derek savait que parfois, son caractère agressif pouvait lui jouer de mauvais tour. Il le savait, vraiment. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le canaliser. Cette fois-là, il avait vraiment déconné en frappant ce policier. Mais cet enfoiré avait suggéré de laisser le tueur continuer son œuvre pour mieux l'attraper ensuite ! Comment aurait-il pu garder son calme dans de telles circonstances ? Il avait bien vu Prentiss serrer les dents et elle était sûrement sur le point de lui lancer une réplique bien placée, mais son corps avait bougé plus vite.

En même temps, avec tous ces muscles, inutile de dire qu'il pouvait aller vite quand ça l'arrangeait. Il avait donc envoyé un bon coup de poing dans le visage de ce policier. Le mec en question avait passé le reste de leur séjour à le fuir, littéralement. Hoch n'avait pas été très content, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le retirer de l'enquête, l'équipe avait trop besoin de lui. En rentrant, son petit ange de l'électronique l'avait gentiment réprimandé en agitant devant lui son stylo bille à pompom rose. Mais elle l'avait ensuite félicité – en chuchotant – d'avoir défendu la veuve et l'orphelin comme le preux chevalier qu'il était dans ses fantasmes.

Hoch l'avait convoqué ensuite dans son bureau et même s'il avait compris mon geste, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Alors il l'avait puni. Merde, ça sonnait comme s'il était un gamin de six ans qui s'était chamaillé avec le fils du voisin… ! Pas très glorieux tout ça. Mais depuis une semaine, Derek était maintenant de corvée de paperasse et on lui avait interdit l'entrée de la salle de sport du FBI. Il aurait très bien pu aller se dépenser dans une salle du coin, mais Derek n'aimait pas être ainsi exposé dans un endroit non sécurisé, qui lui était en plus inconnu.

Heureusement, sa punition devrait bientôt être terminé ! Plus qu'une journée, une très longue journée et il ne serait plus celui dont tout le service se moquait. Vraiment pas glorieux…

« Morgan ! » Le héla Rossi, son autre supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rossi ? » Demanda le grand black en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Va aider le nouvel agent à s'installer. » Lui lança-t-il avant d'aller se chercher un café.

Toute l'équipe leva la tête à ces mots, ils n'avaient rien entendu à ce sujet ! Discrètement, Derek envoya un texto pour prévenir leur formidable analyste, afin qu'elle se joigne à la fête, avant d'imprimer ce que Rossi lui avait dit et de grogner :

« Je ne suis pas un stagiaire ! »

« P't-être, mais t'es puni. »

Rossi prononça cette phrase avec une délectation non feinte. C'était lui qui avait le plus charrié Derek pendant toute cette semaine et à chaque fois il se justifiait ainsi. L'agent du BAU s'était sentit encore plus stupide d'avoir frappé ce policier et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'Hoch l'avait puni. Dans un sens, c'était assez efficace car Derek regrettait réellement son geste. Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était à refaire, il le referait sûrement… Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Un nouvel agent Rossi ? » Demanda finalement Prentiss quand Garcia arriva dans les bureaux.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Nous avons un petit nouveau et je n'ai pas été mise au courant ? » S'exclama la blonde pulpeuse, sincèrement surprise.

Apparemment aucune information de type technologique n'avait filtré à ce sujet.

« Oui, un agent de liaison interne. » Expliqua JJ en sortant de son bureau après avoir entendu le sujet de discussion. « Il appartient au département des services spéciaux et il va nous accompagner sur le terrain. Il est là pour nous aider si jamais une de nos affaires s'avèrent être en rapport avec son département. »

« Tu étais au courant et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! » S'étonna Garcia avec une petite moue contrite. « Méchante JJ. »

Et l'agent reçu un coup de stylo bille à pompom. Une attaque mortelle et atroce ! Qui les fit sourire toutes les deux. Puis Jennifer se tourna vers Derek :

« Il s'installera dans le bureau vide à côté du mien, puisqu'on a presque la même fonction. »

« Et on peut en savoir plus sur cet agent ? »

« Hm, et bien il a un accent britannique, il vient de déménager aux Etats-Unis et c'est un ancien militaire. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus malheureusement. »

« Pas même son nom ? » Demanda Derek, en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, il a été appelé avant qu'on puisse parler très longtemps. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui demander s'il était anglais et il a juste eu le temps de me répondre qu'il venait d'arriver. »

Le black renifla dédaigneusement. Une fois encore son caractère impulsif parlait pour lui, mais il n'aimait pas trop quand de nouveaux membres venaient se greffer à l'équipe. Pour lui, Reid, Prentiss, Garcia, JJ, Hoch et Rossi, étaient comme sa famille de cœur, alors voir un petit nouveau se ramener… Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas le changement tout court en fait quand cela concernait son intimité. Un étrange paradoxe quand on savait que son travail demandait une grande souplesse et une bonne adaptation à toutes les situations.

« Allez l'Agent puni ! Va donc jouer au stagiaire avec notre nouvel ajout ! » Répliqua Rossi en lui rappelant la raison de cette conversation.

Derek râla en voyant que la diversion n'avait pas marchée, et se leva de mauvaise grâce de son siège. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et s'apprêtait à en appeler un, quand les battants s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un jeune homme de petite taille, quasiment caché par des boites en cartons. Il se cogna contre lui et s'excusa aussitôt.

Son accent n'était pas extrêmement prononcé, mais il était définitivement britannique.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vois pas grand-chose ! »

Un rire léger s'éleva dans l'air. Dans les bureaux, on pouvait entendre une mouche volée, tout le monde les observait, essayant de grapiller la moindre info sur leur nouveau collègue. Derek grimaça, un ancien militaire, ça ? Merde mais c'était un môme ! Qu'on arrête de se foutre de sa gueule ! JJ s'était moqué de lui ou quoi ? Au moins le nouvel agent avait un bon point pour lui au départ, s'il était un militaire, c'est qu'il savait se défendre, qu'il connaissait la hiérarchie et le respect d'autrui, mais là… Il n'arriverait pas à travailler avec un môme qui se croirait au même niveau que lui !

« Je suis justement là pour vous… Aider. » Il cracha presque le dernier mot.

En ôtant les boites en cartons, il aperçut un visage aux traits vaguement familiers… Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé dans les bureaux ou au détour d'un couloir ? Le jeune homme le regardait avec un air dubitatif, à cause de son ton ou de sa phrase en elle-même, Derek ne savait pas.

« Eh le stagiaire ! Tu te magnes un peu, les cartons ne vont pas voler jusqu'à son bureau ! » Lança Rossi, hilare.

Derek le maudit à cet instant car un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de leur nouveau collègue.

« Oh ? Vous êtes stagiaire ici ? Enchanté, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre, allez porter ses affaires à mon bureau, vous serez bon jeune homme. »

Derek se sentit une irrépressible envie de remettre ce gamin à sa place et c'est ce qu'il allait faire immédiatement d'ailleurs, sauf qu'il fut interrompu par le petit génie du groupe. Ce dernier s'était redressé d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui.

« Harry ?! »

« Hey Spencer. »

Derek vit parfaitement le sourire amusé se changer en quelque chose de bien plus tendre et ses yeux s'illuminer d'une lueur chaleureuse. Dans les bureaux, Spencer rougit et lissa nerveusement les plis de sa chemise. Ses collègues le regardèrent en se demandant ce qui le mettait tant dans l'embarras : le fait d'avoir fait tomber sa chaise dans son mouvement brusque, ou la voix soyeuse qui avait presque ronronner en disant son prénom.

Tous se demandèrent alors comment les deux s'étaient connus et ce qu'il y avait entre eux – car il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux !

« Harry, je… Je te présente l'équipe. » Commença-t-il maladroitement et Prentiss haussa un sourcil, elle s'était attendue à des présentations complètes avec leurs tailles, leurs poids, la couleur de leurs yeux, leurs lieux de naissances, leurs groupes sanguins, mais non, ils étaient justement devenus « _l'équipe_ ». « Tout le monde, je ne vous présente pas Harry je suppose, la dernière vic-victime du Tueur de Héros et celui qui a permis son arrestation. »

Derek faillit laisser échapper un couinement de surprise. Maintenant que Reid en parlait, il s'en rappelait effectivement ! Mais… Cela voulait vraiment dire que cette petite crevette était un ancien militaire et même un vétéran… ? Derek avait du mal à le croire…

« Eh le stagiaire ! N'oublie pas ton rôle ! » Ricana de nouveau Rossi, qui s'était vite repris et qui n'en ratait pas une pour l'embêter.

Derek se jura alors de ne plus jamais frapper personne, même sous le coup de la colère ! Il ne supportait pas les punitions de Hoch et encore moins quand Rossi le tannait avec ça pendant toute la durée de ladite punition ! Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas se faire une note mentale pour tenir à l'œil ce _Harry_ , et tant pis s'il ressemblait à un grand frère surprotecteur, mais la manière dont il regardait Reid était bien trop louche pour que ses instincts ne se réveillent pas !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Je précise que si les autres agents n'ont pas reconnu Harry, c'est parce que l'affaire du chapitre précédent date de plusieurs mois. Quant à Reid, ils ont gardé plus ou moins le contact.


	3. Thème 3 : Araignée

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Araignée_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Une affaire d'araignées**_

 **…**

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur des araignées. Elles avaient été ses seules amies dans son petit placard sous l'escalier. Elles n'étaient pas toujours des compagnes intéressantes, elles ne parlaient pas et Harry aurait sûrement été plus heureux avec un reptile, là ils auraient pu avoir des discussions en fourchelangue. Mais au moins, ces petites arachnides, créatures à huit pattes, avaient été d'un certain réconfort pour l'enfant qu'il était à une époque.

Il se rappelait encore sa première année à Poudlard, là où il avait rencontré Ron, son meilleur ami aux cheveux roux et ayant une peur phobique de ces petits êtres. Harry s'amusait beaucoup en voyant Fred et George, l'un, l'autre ou les deux à la fois, s'amuser des réactions de leur frère à travers divers farces, usant d'araignées réelles ou imaginaires – sûrement selon leurs stocks. Il avait particulièrement en mémoire ce moment où le rouquin s'était réveillé avec une fausse araignée aussi grosse que son poing, sur son lit. Il l'avait fixé dans le noir de ses yeux en plastique pendant une longue minute, avant littéralement s'évanouir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ri ce jour-là !

Puis il y avait eu la deuxième année et la rencontre avec Aragog. A ce moment-là, entouré de centaines de milliers de ses _insectes_ à huit pattes, Harry avait un peu moins apprécié les araignées. Et quand elles s'étaient mises en tête de vouloir les bouffer, il avait commencé à prendre peur, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Depuis, il était en froid avec ses anciennes compagnes, sans pour autant en avoir peur. Cette nuit dans les bois avait cependant traumatisé Ron car maintenant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une araignée l'effrayait jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Sûrement à cause de l'image extrêmement précise qu'il en avait : Harry avait pu confirmer que l'évènement l'avait marqué quand l'Epouvantard du professeur Lupin s'était transformé en une araignée ressemblant étrangement à Aragog.

Mais cette fois, Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur à se moquer de lui et avait même esquissé une grimace, pas pour l'aspect de la « _bête_ » en elle-même, mais pour tous les souvenirs qui se cachaient derrière.

Pourtant quand JJ se mit à hurler dans le bureau d'à côté et qu'Harry découvrit par terre trois araignées d'une taille plutôt respectable, il ne ressentit aucune peur. Oui, il n'y avait plus que les très grosses araignées qui l'effrayaient maintenant – celles qui t'arrivaient à la taille quoi. Et en même temps, le physique de Voldemort était dans un sens bien plus terrifiant que de petites araignées, du moins c'était un avis qu'il savait ne pas être partagé par au moins un certain rouquin. La beauté de la jeunesse du Lord noir était morte si vite ! Quel gâchis !

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te les attraper. » Déclara Harry à la pauvre blonde qui le regardait avec une reconnaissance infinie.

Son attitude lui rappelait un peu Ron, mais en bien moins prononcé ! Et heureusement car il n'aurait pas su comment réagir s'il retrouvé avec une agent de liaison évanouie sur les bras. Il se dirigea assez calmement vers le coin café des bureaux, rencontrant les regards inquiets de quelques collègues. Il haussa les épaules et déclara :

« JJ a une invasion d'araignées dans son bureau. »

Spencer, qui l'avait suivi du regard, le rejoignit et le regarda prendre trois gobelets en plastique et une assiette ne carton.

« De quelle espèce ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux, tandis que Prentiss frissonnait depuis sa chaise, en envoyant sûrement des ondes positives à sa collègue.

« Aucune idée, mais ça ne doit pas être des bien méchantes. »

Harry, une fois son matériel en main, retourna dans le bureau de Jennifer, suivit par un Docteur voulant satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper les trois petites bestioles et demanda à sa collègue – qui hésitait à descendre de son bureau – si elle en avait vu d'autres. A cette question pourtant anodine, JJ rougit de gêne et entreprit de redescendre du meuble. Elle s'excusa auprès de son collègue et le remercia pour l'avoir débarrassé de ces nuisibles.

Le jeune Potter eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se moquer d'elle ou à ne pas en rire quand il remarqua les coups d'œil qu'elle lançait discrètement autour d'elle. Il repartit donc avec les trois araignées dans son bureau, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Il aurait l'air bien bête s'il prenait l'ascenseur avec tout cet attirail dans les mains, uniquement pour les relâcher dans la _nature_ de la ville.

En attendant de savoir quoi en faire, il les posa dans un coin de son bureau et il observa Spencer tenter de déterminer l'espèce de ses arachnides, tout en déblatérant tout un tas d'informations sur les araignées, les fausses rumeurs qui existaient à leur sujet – notamment celles qui disaient que les araignées s'installaient dans votre bouche si vous dormiez la bouche ouverte, ou qu'elles faisaient leur nid dans vos oreilles pendant votre sommeil – les lieux dans lesquels on pouvait les retrouver, etc.

Sa voix avait un effet définitivement apaisant sur Harry qui l'écoutait gentiment, le poussant même à continuer quand le Docteur s'arrêtait, embarrassé, en bégayant que tout ça ne devait pas l'intéresser. Depuis sa rencontre avec Aragog, Harry était un peu en froid avec les araignées – sans que cela soit de la peur – mais peut-être que si Spencer continuait à lui parler de toutes leurs particularités, il pourrait se réconcilier avec elles. Oui, il pourrait définitivement tourner la page de ce malheureux incident. Hm… Peut-être que si Spencer arrêtait de parler aussi, il y arrivait.

Harry se rapprocha doucement du Docteur et fit glisser un doigt sur le dos de sa main, pour remonter lentement le long de son bras. Il ne loupa pas le frisson qui traversa le Docteur et il en sourit avec un brin de suffisance, heureux de lui faire de l'effet. Son doigt continua son chemin sur son épaule, apprécia la courbe présente entre celle-ci et son cou, puis termina sa course dans sa nuque, où ce petit doigt fut rejoint par le reste de sa main.

D'une légèrement pression, il l'enjoignit à se baisser un peu. Harry se mit alors sur la pointe de ses pieds, mais ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite, lui laissant une dernière chance de se reculer. Voyant que Spencer ne faisait aucun geste pour cela et qu'il fixait même ses lèvres avec insistance, Harry s'autorisa à l'embrasser.

Ce fut une simple pression de leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Un baiser extrêmement chaste, mais qui les emplit tous les deux de bonheur. Des mains hésitantes vinrent s'installer sur les hanches du sorcier et celui-ci se rapprocha pour le pousser à ne pas craindre le contact physique avec lui. Finalement ils se séparèrent sans rien de plus, mais leurs respirations étaient tout de même un peu plus rapides, unique preuve de ce délicieux moment d'égarement. Harry caressa la joue du Docteur et murmura :

« Ces araignées sont encore trop jeunes pour voir la suite, nous reprendrons à un autre moment, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Comment connais-tu leur âge ? » S'étonna Spencer.

Harry rigola doucement, on ne changeait pas le Docteur Reid ! Mais il l'aimait bien comme ça.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Thème 4 : Sorcière

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Sorcière_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Je suis un sorcier**_

 **…**

Le silence entre eux était pour une fois tendu. Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement d'Harry, un studio d'artiste extrêmement lumineux sur lequel le jeune sorcier avait flashé – il avait encore une fois déménagé suite à son choix d'entrer au FBI, dont les bureaux ne se trouvaient dans son ancienne ville. Spencer était confortablement installé dans le canapé et Harry était à moitié couché sur lui, profitant de la présence de son petit-ami – oui c'était officiel depuis maintenant trois mois, plus de cinq mois après son arrivée au BAU.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, juste tous les deux, la conversation était soit au rendez-vous, parfois entrecoupée de quelques baisers, ou bien ils se prodiguaient quelques caresses douces et timides, pour montrer à l'autre leur amour et leur présence. Mais là, ils se contentaient de regarder un film qui n'avait pas grand intérêt aux yeux d'Harry.

Le jeune homme se demandait en effet s'il devait ou non dire la vérité sur la magie au génie du BAU, ce dernier avait déjà failli tomber deux fois sur des preuves compromettantes, non à cause de son imprudence, il faisait au contraire extrêmement attention, mais à cause des capacités d'analyses phénoménales de son compagnon. Il en avait parlé à son supérieur la semaine dernière et celui-ci partageait son point de vue, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait tenir éloigné un tel secret du profiler très longtemps.

Il avait donc reçu l'aval de son supérieur et directeur, le Docteur Spencer Reid était le genre de personne à qui on ne pouvait qu'avouer le secret de la magie, à moins de couper les ponts définitivement avec lui. Car même si Harry avait choisi de rompre, il était sûr que le génie l'aurait découvert à cause de leur proximité professionnelle. Pourtant, alors que tout était en règle et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à révéler la vérité à Spencer avant de lui demander de réaliser un serment, il n'y arrivait pas…

C'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il craignait par-dessus tout que Spencer le quitte à cause de ça. Les Dursley l'avaient toujours traité de monstre, d'anormal et jusqu'à un certain âge, il croyait même s'appeler _Garçon_. Bien sûr, en découvrant le monde magique, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il n'était plus si étrange. Mais le fait était que pour les Moldus, il restait un être qui ne devait pas exister…

Peut-être pas tous les Moldus, il se souvenait parfaitement bien des parents d'Hermione qui semblaient ravis de découvrir tout un monde, ou des parents de sa mère qui avaient apparemment acceptés la nouvelle avec joie. Mais dans son esprit, les Dursley restaient et resteraient toujours une norme à son monde, la représentation de la majorité des Moldus de cette terre !

« Harry, quelque chose te tracasse, tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Spencer, l'air de rien.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier regarda son petit-ami. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui pour partager sa vie. Non, il avait choisi un profiler qui était capable d'entrer dans son esprit aussi facilement que Snape lors de leurs leçons d'Occlumancie… Brrr mauvais souvenirs !

Harry se mordilla cependant la lèvre, hésitant à parler, mais les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler…

« Je suis un sorcier. »

« … Quoi ? » Répliqua Spencer en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Le génie s'attendait à un problème avec sa famille, quelque chose qui le tracassait concernant une affaire, un bête oubli de courses ou quelque chose de cet acabit, mais ça… Harry se moquait-il de lui ? Le jeune homme pensait quant à lui que c'était le moment pour revenir sur ses paroles, et lui faire croire à une blague ! Pourtant il soupira de défaitisme, il s'agissait sûrement d'un signe après tout. Alors il se lança, sans trop entrer dans les détails pour l'instant.

« Je suis un sorcier. Il existe tout un monde caché où vivent les sorciers et des créatures magiques de toutes sortes. Nous pouvons utiliser la magie et seul les têtes pensantes des différents gouvernements sont au courant. La magie existe Spencer. » Répéta-t-il pour bien faire comprendre le poids de cette vérité à son petit ami.

D'un mouvement sec du poignet, sa baguette de houx apparut dans sa main et d'un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ , il fit léviter la table basse installée devant le canapé. La télé grésilla quelques secondes mais ne s'éteignit pas. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Spencer, appréhendant sa réaction. Pour l'instant le génie se contentait de fixer la table basse qui redescendait doucement vers le sol, puis son regard calculateur se posa sur la baguette.

Il ouvrit la bouche et Harry se crispa, s'attendant à des insultes ou à être jugé…

« Comme dans… Les sorcières avec les balais volants, les chapeaux pointus, les verrues et le nez crochu ? »

Le ton de sa voix était incrédule et Harry s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

« Je ne pense n'avoir ni le nez crochu, ni les verrues Spencer. J'espérais que tu t'en serais rendu compte à force de toucher mon visage. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, un moyen pour lui d'essayer de détourner la conversation.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. » Déclara simplement Spencer avec un sourire aimant qui lui était entièrement destiné.

Harry se sentit rougir et il enterra son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami pour cacher sa gêne, toute suggestion luxurieuse le quittant.

« C'était quoi cette attaque en traître… » Murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur serra le plus petit dans ses bras, appréciant secrètement le poids de cet autre corps contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions pour une autre personne. Alors Harry pouvait bien être ce qu'il voulait, sorcier, loup-garou, vampire, fée, Spencer l'aimerait toujours car son corps et son cerveau lui disaient tous les jours qu'il était parfait pour lui.

Et puis, comment pourrait-il dire non à tout un nouveau monde et ses innombrables connaissances ! Si c'était cette révélation qui avait sensiblement éloigné Harry de lui cette dernière semaine, son petit-ami n'aurait jamais dû hésiter une seule seconde !

« Je t'aime Spencer. » Entendit-il soudain dans un soupire et un sourire bêtement heureux s'étala sur le visage du susnommé.

Harry se fustigeait d'avoir cru que son Docteur réagirait comme les Dursley, après tout, Spencer aussi était extraordinaire, il n'aurait jamais dû douter de sa réaction.

 **°0o0°**

Pour ceux qui penseraient que leur relation va trop vite, je tiens à préciser que Spencer et Harry ne vivent pas ensemble, même si Spencer vient souvent squatter le studio d'Harry et qu'ils n'ont pas non plus encore couché ensemble ! Je vous rappelle également qu'il n'y a que 8 chapitres, puisque 8 thèmes, donc c'est normal si cela peut vous sembler un peu rapide par moment :)


	5. Thème 5 : ça

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _ça_ " oui, littéralement. Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Discussions de couloirs**_

…

Spencer faisait son troisième voyage, entre son bureau couvert de dossiers et la cafetière, du matin. Il avait tellement de dossiers à gérer aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tout terminer. Bien sûr, son esprit logique lui prouvait le contraire à force de chiffres et de temps moyens. C'était aussi motivant que démotivant, car si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait tout finir pour ce soir, cela signifiait également qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre de pauses pour aller voir Harry avant au moins 14h.

Le génie s'étonnait encore parfois de la place importante que l'agent spécial… le sorcier avait pris dans sa vie. Il avait apporté avec lui tellement de changements : sans même parler d'un tout nouveau monde et de l'existence de la magie, Harry avait présenté une dimension un peu plus sentimentale des tueurs, il donnait parfois l'impression de les comprendre et de découvrir leur passé à travers leurs meurtres et les profils établis, ce qui permettait nettement d'affiner les recherches de Garcia il avait aussi amené Reid à découvrir son homosexualité – ou au moins sa bisexualité jusqu'à preuve du contraire – qui pourtant avait cru pendant quelques années être asexué, tellement le plaisir sexuel semblait inexistant dans sa vie… Il était également une aide inespérée dans les recherches d'archives : là où Garcia ne pouvait se faufiler, Harry nageait entre les feuilles comme un poisson dans l'eau.

L'agent du BAU se sentait bêtement fier d'être le petit ami d'un tel homme ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il pourrait intéresser une telle personne, mais Harry lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès les premières secondes, dès le moment où il avait montré un morceau de sa personnalité à vrai dire, et Spencer se sentait tout de même embarrassé en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Harry. Dans sa tête, il s'était tourné au ridicule, forçant le blessé à appeler lui-même l'infirmière, alors que cela aurait dû être son rôle, mais son petit-ami lui affirmait toujours que ce n'était pas le cas et il aimait le croire.

Alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, il entendit un peu plus loin JJ et Prentiss s'extasier à propos de quelque chose. Ayant toujours été d'un naturel curieux, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait d'obtenir de nouvelles connaissances. Il partit donc dans leur direction, sans jeter un seul regard hésitant à son bureau et aux piles de dossiers. Non, il ne fuyait pas la paperasse !

« Félicitations ! » Entendit-il Prentiss s'exclamer. « A combien de mois es-tu ? » Enchaina-t-elle, de l'excitation transparaissait dans sa voix.

Spencer haussa un sourcil surpris, JJ attendait un autre enfant ? Elle avait pourtant annoncé qu'elle voulait attendre un peu que son fils soit plus grand avant de se lancer de nouveau dans une possible grossesse…

« Je ne sais pas encore… Je sais juste que c'est confirmé pour l'instant. » Lui répondit une voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Jennifer…

Etait-ce Garcia qui était enceinte ? Non impossible, elle n'était pas du genre à… A tomber enceinte d'un inconnu, et elle n'avait pas de petit-ami déclaré, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait… Une autre femme du département ou d'un service voisin ?

« Tu lui as annoncé ? »

« Non pas encore, mais dis-moi JJ, tu ne pourrais pas me dire à quel mois je suis ? »

« Voyons, je ne suis pas une experte en grossesse masculine, je ne pourrais pas te dire ! » Rigola la jolie blonde.

Gro… Grossesse Masculine… ? Spencer accéléra le pas, cherchant à rejoindre ses deux collègues et leur mystérieuse… mystérieux troisième interlocuteur… Il tourna au coin d'un couloir et…

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi Harry ! Vous ferez de merveilleux parents. »

« Merci Prentiss. »

« Harry… » Couina Spencer en avisant son petit-ami en train de discuter avec les deux femmes, une main caressant un ventre plat.

« Spencer ! »

Il rayonnait de joie et s'élança vers le génie du BAU.

« Tu vas être papa ! »

« Q-Quoi… ? »

Harry sourit gentiment, avec indulgence et déposa dans ses mains une sorte de thermomètre – _test de grossesse_ – où se trouvait une barre verticale – _positif_ – étrange que les numéros ne s'affichent pas… _test de grossesse_ – Harry avait-il de la fièvre ? _positif_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'est que _ça_? »

Il couinait toujours, mais il sentait surtout sa respiration s'accélérer et il était sur le point d'hyperventiler.

« Un test de grossesse. » Répondit doucement Harry en serrant ses mains crispées. « Je suis enceint. »

Spencer se redressa soudain, tremblant, en sueur, désorienté. En remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, il reprit doucement sa respiration… Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Oh mon dieu ! Il avait eu tellement peur ! Lui, père ! Il n'en n'était pas capable, il n'était pas prêt, oh non !

Mais ce n'était qu'un… mauvais rêve, heureusement. Il se tourna légèrement vers son compagnon qu'y dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui. Apparemment, son agitation ne l'avait pas réveillé et Spencer soupira de soulagement, il s'en serait voulu car auparavant le moindre mouvement sortait Harry de son sommeil plus ou moins brutalement. Ce rêve était assez surprenant, il se demandait bien pourquoi son esprit avait inventé une telle chose… Etait-ce un désir de devenir parent enfoui qui ressortait ? Non, certainement pas, il ne voulait pas être père justement, il… Il ne saurait pas comment faire !

De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas, Harry était un homme et il pourrait pas tomber enceint. Même avec la magie ! … Quoique… La magie rendait l'impossible possible… Et si… ? Spencer se jeta presque sur son petit-ami et le secoua jusqu'à le réveiller.

« Spencer ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix encore chargée de sommeil.

« Les hommes sorciers ne peuvent pas tomber enceint n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer Spencer ? » Grommela Harry qui avait du mal à aligner deux pensées correctes.

Il entendit distinctement Spencer soupirer de soulagement et de doux baisers furent déposer sur son épaule et sur son cou, avant qu'il ne sente le corps de son amant se coucher contre le sien. Le génie se rendormit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, laissant derrière lui un Harry plus désorienté que jamais et bien réveillé. Petit à petit, il imprima la question de Spencer et une main vint se poser sur son ventre… Et si… ?

Il n'avait jamais rien entendu sur cela à Poudlard, mais on ne leur avait jamais parlé de sexualité non plus, alors peut-être que… Dans le doute, il achèterait un test de grossesse et contacterait un Médicomage pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet. Il se rendormit rapidement une fois l'esprit plus léger et ses rêves se peuplèrent de mini-Spencer courant partout et dévorant les livres de sa bibliothèque.

 **°0o0°**

Oui cette fois ils étaient chez Spencer, mais s'ils ne vivent toujours pas ensemble, ils ont dépassé le stade de simples câlins, vous vous en doutez sinon Spencer n'aurait même pas douté ! XD

Je vous préviens aussi qu'il n'y aura PAS de Mpreg, qu'il s'agissait juste d'un petit OS de type humour, pour rigoler. D'ailleurs au passage, Spencer a peur d'être parent, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut foncièrement pas l'être, même si le sujet n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.


	6. Thème 6 : Cicatrice

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Cicatrice_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Sombre Passé**_

 **…**

Les bureaux du BAU étaient vides en ce samedi matin. Il était encore relativement tôt, à peine sept heures, mais Harry avait ouvert les yeux avant son réveil et il n'avait pas eu envie de se rester seul dans son appartement. Spencer n'était pas là non plus, en voyage à Las Vegas pour voir sa mère. Il laissa une note dans le salon au cas où son petit-ami rentrerait de son voyage plus tôt et il se rendit aux bureaux du FBI. Il passa tout d'abord par le département des Services Spéciaux/Sorciers, pour donner des nouvelles et voir si son supérieur n'avait pas de travail pour lui. Après quoi, il était descendu au BAU pour trouver les bureaux vides. Il s'était alors rappelé que Hoch avait donné un jour de repos à l'équipe suite à une grosse affaire qui avait duré plusieurs jours.

Mais au lieu de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui, il décida d'en profiter pour traiter tranquillement quelques dossiers dans son bureau. Il avait tout d'abord rédigé son rapport de la dernière mission, qui ne lui avait pris qu'une paire d'heures, avant de se jeter un œil à la pile d'affaires que JJ recevait chaque jour. Il avait proposé à la jeune femme de l'aider à trier toutes les affaires qui atterrissaient dans son bureau, afin de se serrer les coudes entre agents de liaisons. C'était également un excellent moyen pour lui de voir si certains dossiers ne concernaient pas un sorcier psychotique.

Au début Jennifer vérifiait toujours son travail, apparemment sceptique quant à sa capacité de trier les affaires, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait compris la base de cet écrémage et elle n'aurait pas fait mieux. Harry était en plus capable de lire de manière globale les dossiers, captant d'un seul coup d'œil les parties et points importants, surtout quand les demandes d'aides étaient manuscrites : après avoir passé 7 ans à écrire à la plume, où chaque subtilité d'écriture était aussi visible qu'une tâche d'encre, il était très doué pour analyser l'écriture des personnes et certains passages semblaient briller à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, il eut la surprise de tomber sur un nouveau cas magique, le quatrième depuis son arrivée au BAU. Il se dépêcha de dupliquer le dossier d'un coup de baguette – puisqu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, inutile de batailler avec la photocopieuse – et le marqua d'une note à l'intention de JJ, pour lui expliquer qu'il demandait une analyse approfondie de ce dossier au Service Spéciaux. Puis s'emparant du double, il repartit dans l'autre département. Il salua rapidement l'un des agents de terrain, prenant le temps de lui demander de ses nouvelles, avant de lui passer le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

L'agent allait l'étudier à son tour et le transmettre à leur supérieur s'il s'avérait que cela les concernait bel et bien. Harry le remercia et le salua, avant de redescendre à son bureau pour terminer les derniers dossiers. Il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Spencer dans son bureau. Il se laissa embrasser par son génie, appréciant son étreinte à sa juste valeur.

« Je croyais que tu rentrais demain. »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là quand je suis arrivé. Je pensais que Hoch vous avait donné un jour de congé. »

« Il l'a fait, mais j'étais trop agité pour rester tranquillement à l'appartement aujourd'hui. »

Sa paume vint inconsciemment frotter sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle n'était plus aussi visible et boursoufflée que dans ses jeunes années, mais elle n'avait pas disparu pour autant et quelques automatismes étaient restés. Spencer le regarda faire, mais il ne lui demanda pas si elle le faisait souffrir, il avait très vite compris que ce n'était qu'une douleur fantôme qui hantait encore aujourd'hui Harry. Une douleur liée à un passé mystérieux et sûrement pénible si ce n'était funeste. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle le faisait mal, la première fois, il lui avait vaguement répondu « Plus vraiment… » Pour un profiler comme lui, cela voulait tout dire. Cependant il n'avait jamais osé lui poser des questions sur son passé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Spencer ? »

Le génie se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté la cicatrice en forme d'éclair depuis quelques minutes, il était un peu dos au mur, même s'il savait qu'Harry accepterait de changer de sujet s'il décidait d'agir ainsi. Cela lui arrivait souvent de se défiler comme ça avec les autres membres du BAU, quand un sujet de discussion ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais avec Harry il avait plus de mal et il ne voulait pas le faire. D'un geste nerveux, il ramena donc ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et hésita encore quelques secondes, avant de se lancer.

« Rien de particulier, je me demandais juste quand tu voudrais bien me parler un peu de ton passé… »

« … Tu veux savoir ? »

Spencer hocha la tête doucement, conscient de la soudaine tension qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce. Harry lui désigna le siège en face de son bureau et prit quelques minutes pour dégager son bureau, s'enlevant ainsi métaphoriquement tout moyen de se cacher, tout en réordonnant ses pensées. Puis il soupira légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher _d'admirer_ le bois du meuble, incapable de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux pour l'instant.

« Par où commencer… Par ma famille, ouais, je pense que c'est un bon début… Mon père s'appelait James et ma mère Lily. Ils se sont connus à Poudlard, mais ma mère n'aimait pas trop mon père au début, ce n'est que vers la fin de leur cursus scolaire qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Ils se sont très rapidement mariés après ça, car une guerre sorcière faisait rage et que tout le monde vivait sa vie très rapidement à cette époque. Je suis né tout aussi vite et j'avais un parrain, Sirius Black, ainsi qu'un autre parrain mais de cœur cette fois, Remus Lupin. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tout en poussant un long soupire.

« Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, mon parrain a été accusé d'avoir participer à leur meurtre et mon parrain de cœur, qui était un loup-garou, craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de moi. On m'a donc confié à ma Tante Pétunia et à son mari Vernon, ils avaient un fils de mon âge, mon cousin Dudley. Cependant, ce qui marque le début de mon… _histoire_ , c'est le jour où mes parents sont morts. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry commença à lui parler de Voldemort, un Seigneur des Ténèbres, adepte de la magie noire, qui croyait en la supériorité des Sang-Purs et qui voulait l'éradication des Moldus et des Né-Moldus. Ses parents étaient dans le camp adverse et ils étaient souvent ressorti vivant de divers affrontements. Il lui récita ensuite l'ancienne prophétie qui avait dirigé sa vie et lui expliqua que deux enfants correspondaient à cette description, lui et un camarade, Neville. Cependant c'est lui que le Seigneur Noir vint tuer avant que la prophétie ne se réalise, la mettant en marche par la même occasion.

« Ma cicatrice est un vestige du sort de la mort auquel j'ai survécu, mais c'est également la marque d'un autre phénomène… »

Il lui expliqua succinctement ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes, avant de lui avouer qu'un bout d'âme de cet homme s'était logé en lui à sa première mort. Cela avait créé une connexion mentale qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant de nombreuses années une fois adolescent. Il parla un peu du sacrifice de sa mère qui avait conduit à la création d'une protection de sang qui le liait à sa tante et à la maison de celle-ci. Sur ses années chez les Dursley, il n'en raconta que très peu de choses, il se contenta de lui dire qu'il passait toujours après Dudley et qu'il n'était pas très aimé à cause de sa magie. Mais Spencer remarqua très bien les signes de maltraitance.

Puis Harry enchaina sur ses années à Poudlard. Sa découverte du monde magique, sa rencontre avec Hagrid un demi-géant, son arrivée au château magique, ses premières amitiés, puis ses cours, il lui parla des professeurs et de leur matière, les premières douleurs de sa cicatrice qu'il avait toujours attribuée à Snape, mais dont Voldemort en était la cause. Il prit plaisir à lui parler du Quidditch et de la sensation de liberté qu'il avait en volant sur un balai. Il continua après avec la pierre philosophale et les différentes épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés avec ses amis, pour essayer de voler la pierre avant que Voldemort ne mette la main dessus.

Lors de la seconde année, Spencer eut l'impression d'écouter le résumé d'une enquête farfelue où les victimes se faisaient pétrifiées et où le coupable, les coupables même, se révélèrent être un dangereux Basilic et un morceau d'âme enfermé dans un journal. Harry parla de Ginny qui s'était fait possédée, de sa rencontre avec Aragog, du sentiment de vide lorsqu'Hermione avait été pétrifié, l'incompétence de leur professeur de DCFM, puis son combat contre le Basilic.

La troisième année avait été plus calme, mais un parrain fou et meurtrier avait tout de même réussi à s'échapper d'une prison dite inviolable, pour finir le travail de son maître, c'est-à-dire tuer Harry. Le sorcier lui expliqua l'existence des Détraqueurs, comment il avait appris à s'en défendre avec l'aide de son professeur loup-garou, puis la découverte que Pettigrow, un ami de son père censé être une victime de Sirius, n'était pas réellement mort. S'en suivit l'éclatement de la vérité sur l'innocence de Sirius qui s'était fait piéger, l'arrestation de Peter, mais sa fuite à cause que la condition de loup-garou de Remus. Puis une histoire de retourneur dans le temps qui leur avait permis de sauver Sirius qui s'était retrouvé condamné à la pire sentence du monde sorcier.

Harry passa rapidement les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers auquel il avait été forcé de participer, ainsi que sur la haine dont il avait été la cible à cause de sa participation – dragons, sirènes, labyrinthe truffé de créatures magiques – et se concentra plutôt sur la mort de Cédric, un autre participant, et la résurrection de Voldemort. A son retour personne ne l'avait cru et il avait dû retourner en cours alors que tout le monde le prenait pour un fou ou un menteur. Il lui expliqua qu'à cause d'un nouveau professeur sous le joug du Ministère, qui les empêchait d'apprendre à se défendre et qui leur distribuait des punitions pour des choses stupides, Harry et ses amis avaient dû créer un club de défense.

Il évoqua également les nombreux rêves qui avaient clairsemés son année, résultat d'un lien mental qui se développait entre Voldemort et lui, à cause de l'Horcruxe présent dans sa tête. De l'attaque du père de son ami qu'il avait pu secourir à cause de ces rêves, puis du piège tendu par Voldemort en lui faisant croire que son parrain était son prisonnier, tout ça dans le but qu'il récupère la prophétie citée précédemment. Il avait foncé dans le piège tête baissé et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le camp de la lumière, avait dû venir les sauver. _Ironiquement_ son parrain était mort ce jour-là…

Pendant sa sixième année, Dumbledore l'utilisa pour récupérer un souvenir appartenant à leur nouveau professeur de potions, tout en lui montrant divers moments du passé de Voldemort. Il avait également tenu à l'œil Draco, un élève de Serpentard et son rival à l'époque, car son comportement lui semblait louche. Et à raison car il avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Finalement ce fut Snape qui tua le vieux directeur après que ce dernier lui ait appris l'existence des Horcruxes. Harry n'apprit que vers la fin, que Severus avait toujours fidèle à sa mère par amour, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de tuer son mentor.

Mais sur le moment, il avait haï de tout son cœur. Il avait rapidement dit à Spencer que Voldemort avait dès lors pris le contrôle du monde sorcier, et que lui était parti en quête des autres Horcruxes pour les détruire et rendre Voldemort mortel. Il parla également de la mort de Severus pendant la Bataille Finale de Poudlard, de la main de son _maître_ , et que ce dernier lui avait légué ses souvenirs juste avant de mourir. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait découvert sa destinée, celle de mourir de la main de Voldemort à cause de l'Horcruxe présent dans son corps. Spencer trembla quand Harry lui dit qu'il était bien mort ce jour-là, mais qu'il avait eu le choix de revenir à la vie. Son récit se clôtura sur la mort de Voldemort, de sa main.

« C'est pour cela que la Reine a voulu me récompenser de les avoir sauvés et qu'on m'a fait un passé de vétéran. Techniquement, c'est ce que je suis, mais on m'a vieilli un peu pour que ce soit plus crédible. Mais je voulais m'éloigner de l'Angleterre et je suis venu ici. »

Il avait passé de nombreuses choses, mais cela aurait pris trop de temps de tout lui raconter.

« Depuis la mort de Voldemort, ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal, mais parfois j'ai l'impression… Enfin voilà… »

Spencer ne l'avait pas une seule fois coupé dans son récit, écoutant jusqu'au bout tout ce qu'Harry avait à dire, bien que des profiles des différents protagonistes s'étaient établis dans son esprit au fil des informations récoltées. Cependant il n'en dit rien, il savait que pour l'instant, son petit-ami avait besoin de son soutient, alors il posa simplement sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit doucement.

« D'accord, je comprends maintenant. »

 _Je te comprends_ , aurait-il même pu dire, mais personne n'aimait être profilé, alors il s'abstint. Harry lui sourit avec gratitude et lui proposa de sortir pour aller dîner dans un restaurant de la rue. Dehors, la nuit était en effet en train de tomber et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Il faudrait un peu de temps à Spencer pour qu'il repense à cette discussion et qu'il la décortique, mais il savait déjà que cela ne changerait rien aux sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry.


	7. Thème 7 : Abandon

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Abandon_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **SPA ou Société Protectrice des Arnaqueurs**_

 **…**

Lorsque Spencer arriva au studio d'Harry ce jour-là, une étrange scène l'attendait. Il avait prévu d'emmener le sorcier au restaurant pour le dîner, mais il ne lui avait rien dit pour lui faire la surprise. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à trouver son petit-ami sur son trente-et-un ou en tenue pour un rendez-vous amoureux, il savait qu'Harry affectionnait les habits simples, même au travail – tout le contraire de Hoch qui ne quittait jamais son costard-cravate au bureau. Mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à trouver un python immense enroulé autour de son petit-ami… Ce fut pourtant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant.

Il n'arrivait pas réellement à voir la taille de ce python – un python regius précisément – mais il lui semblait bien plus grand que les serpents de cette espèce. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car une tête triangulaire apparut soudain devant lui, en sifflant furieusement. Spencer avait beau savoir que ce genre de serpent ne possédait pas de crochets inoculateurs, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un ou deux pas pour s'éloigner de la bête.

Heureusement pour lui un sifflement furieux retentit dans le studio, le serpent baissa immédiatement la tête et retracta ses anneaux pour revenir s'enrouler autour d'Harry, et glisser la tête dans le cou du sorcier, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner en l'amadouant. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié, car les sifflements du jeune homme se firent moins agressifs, mais il semblait toujours le sermonner.

Harry lui avait avoué depuis longtemps sa capacité de parler aux serpents et il l'avait quelque fois entendu siffler lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au lit, mais Spencer n'avait jamais pu réellement l'entendre parler Fourchelangue. Le génie, oubliant assez rapidement sa mésaventure avec le python et sachant qu'Harry l'arrêterait de nouveau si besoin, s'approcha et écouta avec attention la conversation qui se tenait entre son petit-ami et le reptile. Il percevait plusieurs consonnances différentes, mais elles ne semblaient pas avoir de sens à ses oreilles pour autant. Il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait apprendre cette langue lui-aussi. Cela ne lui serait sûrement jamais d'aucune utilité, mais depuis quand apprenait-il des choses pour leur degré d'importance ? Il se promit d'en parler à Harry plus tard, mais pour l'instant…

« Tu m'expliques toute l'histoire ? » Demanda Spencer en haussant un sourcil, curieux de savoir comment son amant s'était retrouvé avec un serpent dans les bras.

« C'est vraiment triste Spencer, cette pauvre bête a été abandonné par son propriétaire ! Je l'ai trouvé du côté des poubelles de l'immeuble et je lui ai parlé pour savoir s'il n'était pas perdu, la ville est assez grande, peut-être qu'elle s'était éloignée de son nid. Mais son maître l'a jeté dehors sans se demander si elle allait survivre ! Je lui ai proposé d'appeler la SPA ou association pour animaux, afin qu'on prenne soin d'elle, mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait volée quelque chose à son maître quand elle avait compris qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle et qui je l'emmenais dans un centre, il retrouvait sa trace ! »

Le génie du BAU jeta un coup d'œil au python regius, se faisant mentalement une note sur le fait qu'il s'agissait Super Pastel Phantom Het Red Axanthic, une coloration plutôt rare qui valait très chère. Jamais son propriétaire n'aurait voulu délibérément s'en débarrasser alors qu'il pourrait en tirer un bon prix et revendant le serpent. De toute évidence, il s'était donc enfui lors d'un moment d'inattention de son propriétaire… Et il avait sorti une histoire complètement farfelue à Harry en découvrant qu'il parlait sa langue. L'agent sorcier pouvait être si crédule parfois...

« Harry, je pense qu'il… »

« Elle. C'est une femelle. »

« Eh bien je pense qu' _elle_ t'a menti honteusement, soit pour que tu n'appelles pas les services appropriés, soit pour que tu la prennes avec toi, mais il a dû tout simplement s'enfuir. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais elle m'a dit… »

Spencer sourit doucement en voyant la confusion de son amant, puis en son embarras en comprenant qu'il s'était fait duper par un _serpent_. Le génie rigola doucement et se rapprocha de lui avant l'intention de ravir ces charmantes lèvres qu'il mordillait de gêne. Mais le serpent se mit à lui siffler dessus, son corps venant s'interposer entre lui et son petit-ami. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas de problème à ce qu'Harry garde le python puisque celui-ci – celle-ci – voulait rester avec le Fourchelangue, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse sa loi ici, Harry était son petit-ami tout de même !

« Tu peux rester ici. » Commença à l'intention du reptile, même s'il ne savait pas si elle pouvait le comprendre. « J'accepterais ta présence sans faire d'histoire, mais si tu m'empêches d'embrasser ou de toucher mon petit-ami, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, soit sûre que je te confierais aux autorités compétentes. Je pourrais même retrouver ton véritable maître en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour que tu t'enfuis ! »

La femelle recula sous la menace – qu'Harry lui relayait avec bonheur, il se sentait tout chose en voyant pour la première fois l'attitude possessive de Spencer – et siffla quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour le Fourchelangue, visiblement en train de bouder. Oui, Spencer était face à un serpent boudeur. Harry lui faisait définitivement découvrir un monde étrange et unique ! Le python glissa lentement du corps du sorcier, partant se réfugier dans la chambre. Spencer hocha la tête, satisfait de ne pas s'être fait marcher sur les pieds par le reptile – quoique l'expression n'était pas la plus adaptée.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des bras qui se nouèrent dans son cou et un corps qui se colla au sien. Spencer posa automatiquement ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

« Alors on la garde ? » Demanda Harry, sa question libérant un souffle sur les lèvres du plus grand qui frémit.

« Oui. »

« Il faudra lui trouver un nom. » Continua Harry.

« Oui. »

« Trouver de quoi la nourrir. »

« Oui. »

« Lui acheter un vivarium. »

« Oui. »

Harry sourit avec amusement.

« Tu m'écoutes vraiment Spencer ? » Le questionna-t-il en bougeant lentement contre le corps de son petit-ami.

« Toujours. »

« Moi aussi. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne me partagerais pas… Je suis tout à toi alors ? »

« C'est évident non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? »

Harry sentit un long frisson remonter dans son corps et les mains de Spencer se mirent à voyager dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Il se rappelait encore des premières fois qu'il lâchait quelques sous-entendus au génie et que ce dernier finissait complètement rouge et bafouillant une réponse qui n'avait aucun sens avec ce qu'Harry lui disait. Et bien que ce fusse mignon les premières fois, il avait heureusement arrêté d'agir ainsi pour s'affirmer peu à peu et entrer dans le jeu d'Harry, ravissant ce dernier – même si parfois, Spencer n'arrivait pas à entendre ses sous-entendus, en lui répondant le plus sérieusement possible.

« La chambre n'est pas une option pour l'instant, nous pourrions nous installer dans le canapé. » Proposa Harry en chuchotant pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère qui les entourait.

« Avec joie. »

Cette fois, il avait bien compris ce qu'il lui proposait et Harry avait de bons espoirs pour passer une délicieuse soirée avec son amant.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Thème 8 : Vérité

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Spencer x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Vérité_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Spencer et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Test de confiance**_

 **…**

« Buvez ça ! » Lui ordonna une voix dans l'ombre, alors qu'un homme posa un flacon devant lui.

Spencer observa le liquide incolore qui se trouvait dedans et l'attrapa précautionneusement. Il déboucha la bouteille et la renifla avec précaution, hors de question qu'il boive du poison de son plein gré ! Mais étrangement, il ne sentit aucune odeur. Il passa en revue les potions qu'il connaissait et qui avaient les mêmes caractéristiques que celle qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Du Véritasérum ? » Demanda-t-il, presqu'incrédule.

« Oh, vous connaissez ? »

L'homme qui était resté dans l'ombre – et qui avait sûrement usé d'un sortilège pour que Spencer ne puisse pas discerner ses traits jusqu'à maintenant – s'avança finalement et vint s'installer devant lui. Le génie du BAU pensait savoir où il se trouvait exactement, bien qu'il ait été confus pendant tout le voyage : il avait tout d'abord craint des sorciers extrémistes, comme ces Mangemorts dont Harry lui avait parlé, mais son nouvel interlocuteur ne semblait pas être un homme de cette trempe, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais aucun dégoût ne brillait dans son regard.

« Je suis Warren Graves, je dirige le département des Services Sorciers. Maintenant buvez ! » Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Spencer sentit un certain un soulagement en entendant les deux noms familiers – Harry lui avait déjà parlé de son supérieur pour qu'il sache à qui s'adresser en cas de problème magique – et en apprenant que l'homme en face de lui était bien un _allié_. Enfin peut-être pas le sien pour l'instant, mais cela pouvait toujours changer. Spencer était prêt à faire des efforts pour cela, car l'homme était assez effrayant mine de rien : tailler comme une armoire à glace, le génie était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à tordre le cou de son adversaire s'il perdait sa baguette, ou à lui briser quelques os, pourtant sa démarche était souple, ce qui démontrait aussi une certaine agilité, et pour arriver à ce poste, il ne devait pas être totalement dépourvu d'esprit. Un adversaire redoutable, mais qui en plus pouvait manier à sa guise une mystérieuse énergie qu'ils appelaient magie. Oui, il ne voulait définitivement pas l'avoir contre lui, il ne tiendrait pas cinq secondes.

Il entreprit donc de vider la petite fiole et essaya de se détendre alors que son cerveau s'embrumait petit à petit sous l'effet du sérum.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Commença Warren en agitant sa baguette pour ensorceler une plume.

« Spencer William Reid. »

« Votre profession ? »

« Agent Spécial Superviseur au département des Sciences du Comportements. »

« On m'a dit que vous avez quelques diplômes, dite m'en plus. »

« Je possède des doctorats en chimie, mathématiques et ingénierie, et je suis diplômé en psychologie et en sociologie. Je suis en ce moment des cours en philosophie et je passerais bientôt un diplôme sur ce sujet également. » Spencer s'était permis d'en dire plus qu'il n'aurait pu, pour ainsi montrer sa coopération.

« Quand avez-vous appris l'existence du monde magique ? »

Spencer lui donna la date exacte, ainsi que l'heure approximative, consciencieux. Warren haussa un sourcil en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de prendre son temps.

« Comptez-vous révéler l'existence de notre monde ? »

« Si je ne me retrouve pas dans une situation où cette possibilité serait vitale, je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne compte pas le faire. »

« Quel genre de situation, _Docteur_ Reid ? »

« Si jamais mon équipe se retrouve à affronter des sorciers, afin qu'ils puissent avoir toutes les chances de leur côté afin de mener à l'appréhension de ces sorciers, je leur révèlerais la vérité sur la magie. »

« C'est assez raisonnable je suppose. En supposant bien entendu qu'ils ne soient pas morts à ce moment-là je suppose. » Ricana Warren.

Spencer inspira profondément pour se forcer à ne pas réagir, aidé néanmoins par l'état apathique produit par la potion, il savait que le sorcier face à lui le testait d'une manière ou d'une autre en jaugeant son caractère. Il sut qu'il avait raison quand il vit la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Bien, nous en avons fini avec les questions secondaires sans importance. » Déclara-t-il et Spencer pensait qu'on allait lui donner un antidote, mais le directeur du département sorcier se contenta de désensorceler la plume et de la ranger avec le parchemin de la séance. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et déclara : « Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Un frisson d'appréhension secoua Spencer qui se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. Il pensait avoir donné des réponses satisfaisantes, non ?

« Connaissez-vous Harry James Potter ? »

« Oui. » Qu'est-ce qu'Harry venait faire là-dedans ?

« Comment qualifierez-vous votre relation avec lui ? »

« Nous sommes en couple et c'est également mon collègue de travail. »

« Quelles sont vos intentions envers lui ? » Grogna Warren, une menace explicite dans la voix.

Spencer se détendit aussitôt en comprenant enfin la raison de la poursuite de cet interrogatoire. Harry avait de bons collègues, si ce n'était de bons amis. Car même l'agent présent avec eux – qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé – s'était tendu lorsque Warren avait commencé à parler d'Harry, visiblement nerveux lui-aussi des réponses qui viendraient.

« J'aimerais finir ma vie avec lui. Je l'aime. C'est la première fois que je ressens des sentiments si forts pour quelqu'un. »

Il était un peu gêné de se dévoiler ainsi, même si à cause de la potion, on ne pouvait pas réellement le percevoir, mais il se sentait aussi obligé de rassurer les deux sorciers qui veillaient sur son amant.

« Je veux prendre soin de lui et le protéger au meilleur de mes capacités. »

Il les comprenait parfaitement, car après avoir entendu le passé de son petit-ami, il avait senti un irrépréhensible besoin de le protéger pour qu'il n'est pas à souffrir plus que cela avait déjà été le cas. Et il ne comptait réprimer cette envie de toute manière. Cependant, s'entendre dire de telles choses à voix haute et en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se mentir, ni aux autres ni à lui-même, lui fit comprendre qu'Harry était devenu encore plus important pour lui, qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'ici.

Warren sembla également le percevoir car son visage froid et dur s'adoucit sensiblement et qu'il glissa une fiole vers lui. L'antidote au sérum de vérité. Spencer le prit et mit un moment à complètement retrouvé ses esprits. Une fois sûr de ses appuis, il se leva et suivit Warren qui s'avança jusqu'à une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Toutefois, juste avant de l'ouvrir et de le laisser partir, il prit soin de lui lancer une dernière menace :

« Si j'apprends que vous l'avez fait souffrir, soyez sûr que les policiers retrouveront votre corps avant le lendemain matin. »

Et Spencer savait qu'il tiendrait pareille promesse.

« Et moi je n'hésiterais pas à contacter votre supérieur, si vous lui faites du mal. » Répondit vaillamment Spencer, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment il s'y prendrait.

Un sourire féroce se dessina sur le visage de l'agent spécial.

« Pour un intello, vous avez du cran. Allez, disparaissez de ma vue ! » Aboya-t-il en ouvrant finalement la porte.

Pourtant Spencer ne se sentit pas agresser par son ton dur et il se dirigea tranquillement vers les ascenseurs, suivis en chemin par quelques regards soupçonneux. Oui, Harry avait réellement de bons collègues ! Et lui l'aimait tellement… Son cœur gonflé de bonheur – d'avoir réussi ce test mais aussi de confiance – il se demanda si Harry accepterait de prendre un appartement avec lui s'il lui demandait ?

Cela serait une nouvelle étape dans l'établissement de leur couple et il voulait la franchir avec lui, il ne comptait pas quitter son petit sorcier de sitôt, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Oui je sais, c'est triste, mais l'histoire s'arrête là, puisque non seulement c'est le 8e et dernier thème, mais aussi parce que je me suis arrangé pour qu'à la fin des 8 thèmes, l'histoire se termine. Je n'écrirais pas de suite à ce recueil ou alors ce sera pour un autre événement.

D'ailleurs, c'est le sujet de ma petite _**pub**_ : il y a un sondage disponible afin que vous puissiez choisir le fandom sur lequel vous aimeriez lire pour la prochaine nuit FoF (soi chapitres de nouveau). J'ai proposé plusieurs fandoms, il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller voter ! :)

 _ **Il n'y a pas de suite prévue pour l'instant alors arrêté d'en demander une ou de faire des sous-entendus à ce propos ! Cela devient rapidement irritant !**_


End file.
